The Memorial Cabins
by Purple Dalek
Summary: The Doctor has been taken to the Titanic, but why? It all gets very strange when items of great value begin to dissapear from the cabins below deck, and The Doctor seems to have discovered an ancient Galifreyan race thought to be dead...
1. The Ship

Chapter One

The Ship

The sound of ancient engines, and a blue box had come into existence where there previously hadn't been anything except the stale air of city life.

"Strange." Said the puzzled Doctor. "I don't want to be here but the TARDIS has brought me so there must be a reason why I'm on The TITANIC."

Hannah walked down one of the ship's long corridors, up a short flight of stairs on to the deck where she made eye contact with a tall man wearing a scarf.

"Oh, hello," said the man. "I'm The Doctor and this is-hang on a second." Hannah stood and stared as he walked over to a blue box, opened the door and called: "K9, would you like to come and say hello to Hannah?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Ah well, I'm very perceptive you see."

"No."

"I see, can you take me to your master then?"


	2. The Captain

Chapter Two

The Captain

The Doctor followed Hannah down winding corridors and through empty cabins.

"This is even more complicated than The Tardis."

"The what?"

"Nothing."

Nobody spoke as they walked until the reached a little room with a man in a seat snoring. As they walked in he woke suddenly, producing a gun and shouting: "Wha', who's there?"

"It's only me Daddy, and this strange man I found on deck," said Hannah.

"Strange man? Oh, yes he is a bit strange isn't he, yes, yes yes, err, no offence, sir,"

"None at all,"

"Err good, let's get on with the voyage then shall we."

"Hannah, would be kind enough to show me to my cabin?" Asked the Doctor.

"This way Doctor. Doctor Who may I ask?"


	3. The First Memorial

Chapter Three

The First Memorial

They walked for about three quarters of an hour until they came to a little door set into a dead end.

"Damn, I left the key back in Daddy's room. I'll have to go back and get it."

Hannah began to walk back until the doctor said:

"Hannah, wait."

"What is it Doctor?"

The Doctor produced a metal tube with a red ring and a spike on the end which when he flicked a switch made an odd whirring noise and unlocked the door.

"Oh," said Hannah, opening the door for him.

"What's that?" said The Doctor Pointing out of his tiny porthole at a floating memorial statue.


	4. The Cabin And The Waiter

Chapter Four

The Cabin And The Waiter

"That? Oh that's just one of the memorials from the memorial cabins, yeah got tons of 'em, waste of room in my opinio-oh; how'd it get there?"

"And why is it floating." Said the Doctor.

"That's a good question."

"Look Hannah, will you take me to that memorial cabin thingy?"

"Yeah, 'course, just follow me."

The Doctor followed her round the ship until about twenty-five minutes later they came to a little archway, through which was a huge echoing room packed full of statues. "Not much is it?" Said Amy.

"Wow." Said the Doctor.

"Champagne?" said a mourning full male voice from the archway.

They turned round to see a waiter with a pale face holding, a tray with two glasses of champagne resting on top of it.

"No thanks, I don't drink." Said Hannah.

"Thanks." Said the Doctor, taking a glass and starting to drink.

The waiter turned back to Amy and said:

"Champagne?" more menacingly this time.

"Doctor, I think something's going on. Doctor?"

It was then that the Doctor turned around, saw what was happening to his face in the mirror on the opposite wall, and thumped the waiter whose head collapsed into a pile of sand and whose body carried on walking.


	5. The Emperor Of Sand

Chapter Five

The Emperor Of Sand

Hannah ran.

"Run!" Shouted the Doctor.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"You might be stupid."

"What, stupid enough not to run away from a sand man? Nobody's that stupid."

"That's not a sand man. There's only one sand man. The sand man's the Emperor of the sand people on Galifrey."

"So that's a sand person from Galinaus? Where's Galinaus?"

"Galifrey is my home planet. And that thing chasing us isn't a sand person. There all dead."

"Quick it's catching up."

They ran down corridors, through doors and cabins, past the Captain's room and up on deck. They had left and where already in open sea. The Tardis was still there but had been knocked over by a storm and was lying on it's side.

"Your box has fallen over." Said Hannah.

She walked over to it and opened the door.

"No don't go in there!" Said The Doctor.

She crawled into the doorway and fell, hit her side on the flight console and landed snugly in the opposite roundel.

"Why is the floor on the wall?" She said. "And why is it bigger on the inside than the outside?"

"It's fallen on it's side remember?" Said the Doctor.

It was then that they heard a voice from behind them say:

"Champagne?" In a voice from hell.


	6. The Revelation

Chapter Six

The Revelation

The Doctor spun around and said, "Who are you?"

The thing began to talk with a bad accent, "Sand Person."

"So he is a sand person?" asked Hannah.

"Yes but I don't see how." Came his reply. "Who led you to this planet Sand Person. Was it he? Was it, the Sand Man?"

"How do you know my master's name?"

"Because I am the one who brought the downfall of his mighty empire. I am The Doctor."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" shouted the sand person, and disappeared in a blue flash.

"What was that?" asked Hannah after a few minutes.

"Teleport," answered Doctor. "Hannah, I need to tell you something important. When I've dealt with this, you must come with me, or you will die. In a few days time this vessel will hit an iceberg, and the entire ship will come crashing down, with you in it.

"Doctor, first of all, how am I supposed to believe that? And second, we have enough emergency escape rafts."

" Hannah, I've been to the future, and I know for a fact you are not one of the survivors."

"Please Doctor. Tell me one thing. Who are you?"

" I am a time Lord."

"Doctor if you won't tell me any more, I'd better be off. So had you. Dinner is in ten minutes. We have famous French chef board. I trust you like French food? And REAL Champagne?"

"I once went to France on holiday. Pity I found a one eyed green alien with twelve separate lives trying to kill me in many horrific ways."

"No aliens here. Except you and the Sand Person."

"I wouldn't be so sure it's not the sand people."


End file.
